


BB21 Imagines

by eridol



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Big Brother, Multi, bb21, from last year so not that great, hope yall enjoy anyways, this season fucking sucked, would've made more but like i said just a terrible cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridol/pseuds/eridol
Summary: Imagines of houseguests from season twenty-one of the reality television show Big Brother. I stopped writing this because of issues with the cast's racist behavior in the house and because, quite frankly, most of the good and not racist houseguests were evicted so early that I couldn't understand their character enough to write them. I was very disappointed in this season and in most of the cast's controversial and harmful behavior, so I didn't write much before ending this collection, but I hope you enjoy what I've been able to put out in this book. Thank you.
Relationships: Analyse Talavera/Reader, Christie Murphy/Reader, Jack Matthews/Reader, Kathryn Dunn/Reader, Nick Maccarone/Reader, Ovi Kabir/Reader, Robyn Kass/Jack Matthews
Kudos: 1





	1. Maybe We Could (Jack x Houseguest!Reader)

It was three in the morning when you woke up, so very tired as you sat up and subtly slipped out of bed. You'd been sharing a bed with Jessica (she'd been the first to ask you, and you didn't want to make it awkward by asking anyone else, though it would've been really nice to sleep next to Jack), but quickly grew too hot and uncomfortable. So, you were going down the stairs, about to go lounge in the backyard until you either got tired enough to go back to sleep or got the willpower to start breakfast. 

When you got down the spiral staircase and to the backyard, you weren't too surprised to see Jack in the pool, elbows on the concrete around the borders holding his back up against the wall. You opened the sliding backdoor and stepped out, sitting on the ledge of the pool and letting your feet and legs slip into the water next to Jack. The brunette continued to look up at the sky, but you knew he noticed your presence.

"You're up late, Jack," You offhandedly commented, watching as he looked over at you, honey-colored eyes peering into your (e/c) ones. "I didn't know you were a night owl."

"And I didn't know that Jackson kicked in his sleep."

"Oh," You laughed, not expecting that reply. "How unfortunate."

You hadn't known Jack for long, but you liked him. He was relaxed, kind, considerate, active, and artistic. In the Big Brother house, you admired how level-headed he was, and... Well, you couldn't deny that he looked good; sharp eyes that reminded you of fallen leaves from a frozen tree, short but tasteful and well-groomed beard, long brown hair colored like gold melted into bronze and brass. 

Without warning, you felt Jack's strong hand clasping around the bottom of your calf, suddenly pulling you into the water. You gasped as you landed in the cold water, barely having the time to adjust yourself so your feet could touch the bottom. Your hair was soaked as you went under, then bobbed back up, glaring at Jack. You couldn't pretend to be upset for long, though- Not when he smiled at you like that, full lips curling into that mischievous grin of his. You took a good look while he was caught up in laughing at you, biting your lip at the sight of his prominent muscles moving under his slightly tan skin, the tattoo around his v-line and the ones on his arms, chest, and shoulders. 

"I can't tell if you wanna laugh along with me or kick my ass."

You chuckled, settling in next to him and leaning back against the pool wall, him doing the same. 

"Both."

"The stars are beautiful tonight," Jack muttered, looking back up at the sky. You did the same, figuring it'd be rude to just stare at him.

"You soaked my clothes, Jack." You shook your head, pulling at your drenched (f/c) t-shirt and letting it fall back against your skin to accentuate your point. 

"Oh, yeah. Whoops. I guess it is pretty late. Doing laundry might wake everyone else up this late... How about when we go in and I can give you some of my clothes to sleep in?" 

You watched as Jack got out of the pool, following him and nodding. "Sure." Both of you grabbed your own towel off of the little rack by the backdoor and dried yourselves off the best you could before heading inside, gently padding through the house to avoid waking everyone up. You continued to follow Jack, eyes on his strong back as you went up the stairs, still trying to dry your (h/l) (h/c) hair with the towel. Once you got to the bedroom where both of you slept, you stood at the doorway as he trudged in and carefully grabbed one of his hoodies and a pair of shorts. Thankfully, he managed to get back out and shut the door without waking anyone. You took the hoodie and the shorts, both a plain greyish blue. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get changed."

Going to the bathroom, grabbing a clean swimsuit of yours from the clean laundry pile on the counter to substitute for your water-covered undergarments, entering the stall, and changing out of your clothes was simple enough. You wrung the pool water out of your old garments the best you could before throwing them in the hamper and stepping out, surprised to see Jack using one of the mirrors as he ran a brush through his hair, a hair tie in his mouth. The fitness trainer gathered all of the luxurious, curly locks that had been framing his face on top of his head, tying them into a bun. You'd always liked his hair- It looked good down, and it looked even better up, as it showed off his unique facial structure and brown eyes. 

His hoodie was large on your body, the inner material fluffy enough to keep you warm. Thankfully, though, the jacket wasn't tight on you, so it didn't get too hot. Thank God for air conditioning. The shorts were nice too, a stretchy athletic pair that had to be pulled up slightly higher on your hips than you'd normally wear them so they wouldn't fall off. You yawned, placing one of your hands over your mouth, noticing how Jack's hoodie sleeves almost came up to your knuckles.

"Tired?" Jack questioned, finishing his high bun and placing the hairbrush on the counter. 

"That's an understatement." You stopped yawning and felt yourself shiver due to your legs being exposed to the cold air. "What are you thinking for breakfast? Or are you going to go back to bed?" You asked, looking up at him. You saw that he'd changed too- Not much, just a pair of grey sweatpants that hung loosely off of his sharp hips. You crossed your arms over yourself, still cold. You were debating on whether to make breakfast or lay down on one of the living room couches with a blanket. 

"I think I'll make flapjacks for everyone. Maybe you could help, it'll keep us off the block for another week."

"Aha, flap _jacks_... _Jacks_... You know, like Jack." You joked, watching as he playfully smiled back at you. The bathroom lighting was so bad, so yellow, but he looked so good underneath it, even with the stray hairs that stuck out of his bun and the tiredness that was evident in his eyes. "I'll help you. I know we have some fruit in there, maybe we could make different flavors?" You suggested.

"Yeah." The two of you started walking to the kitchen, Jack subtly slipping an arm around your lower waist. You weren't expecting it, but you leaned into the touch anyways. "What time do you think everyone will be up?" He questioned you as you reluctantly pulled away and opened one of the cabinets, grabbing a box of flapjack mix. 

You turned to answer, opening the box and pulling out the mix as he got out all of the ingredients needed, including the mixing bowl and some frozen blueberries. "Who knows." You shrugged. "The smell of food will surely bring them in like a kid at school when you open a pack of gum or some shit, like a pack of ravenous wolves surrounding their prey." You rolled your eyes, knowing that any time someone cooked breakfast for themselves or even a couple of others, almost the whole house picked off of it instead of making their own food. It was so annoying that you'd started opting for a piece of fruit and a bowl of cereal- Even then, Jackson or Jack (who you had a soft spot for, which made you not mind as much, but Jackson...) would take your spoon and eat out of your cereal bowl.

"Oddly specific, but accurate." Jack agreed, taking the mix from you and cracking a few eggs over the mixing bowl before adding the mix itself, some milk, and some sugar. Next, he opened the bag of blueberries and poured them into the bowl as well. You went to the silverware drawer behind him, knowing that he'd need a mixing spoon. You quietly grabbed it and turned to face him, seeing him turning to face you around the same time, your face nearly hitting his bare chest. "Oops, almost crashed into you there." Jack laughed and took the spoon from you, turning back around to start mixing the ingredients. You shook off the almost-kiss and got a skillet and large plate, setting the skillet on the stove and the plate on the counter. You grabbed some coconut oil to put on the skillet as you turned the stove on so the flapjacks wouldn't stick once it was time to make them. 

It was quiet for a few moments, but you couldn't bring yourself to mind. Usually, the house was so loud, so hectic, and you genuinely enjoyed the only sounds in the room being those of Jack's absentminded humming and you guys' footsteps. For just a moment, the fitness trainer wrapped his arm around your waist again and used his free hand to open the silverware drawer so he could grab a spatula. He gently nudged you with his shoulder, which caused you to move out of the way of the stove. You handed him the mixing bowl and allowed him to start on the flapjacks, watching the muscles in his back and shoulder shift with every movement he made. Deciding that he could do it on his own and that he'd ask for help if he needed it, you sat on the counter next to the plate you'd pulled out earlier so you could watch him from his side. 

"You look really tired. Are you sure you don't want to go back to sleep now? I can finish these and have them ready by the time you wake up." You offered, noticing how his eyelids began to grow heavy. His hums were gradually getting deeper and deeper as well, which told you that he was tired. Due to it being Big Brother, and due to you two living with numerous other houseguests, there was no way he'd be able to catch a nap. 

"I don't mind. I'll be tired later, but I like spending time with you, even if we're tired." 

You blushed, suddenly remembering something you'd read about how people tend to be more honest when they're tired. It was true, thinking back on it- The late-night conversations with old friends where you revealed your deepest secrets, the late-at-night existential crises when you couldn't sleep, and even now, Jack's simple yet all-revealing words were the most shocking you'd ever heard from him. 

"I like spending time with you, too." You tried to respond as coolly as possible, but holy _hell_ , just that one sentence from him made you feel more alert than you'd ever been.

"Maybe we could do this when we're out of here." Jack looked out the window, smiling fondly. You did the same, noticing that the sun was starting to rise as the brunette flipped the flapjack he had on the skillet. "Go swimming, make breakfast together, you know."

"Yeah..." You agreed, smiling as he turned to smile at you, brown eyes complemented by the sunlight that began to shine in through the window. You didn't know how long you two had looked at each other like that exactly, but it had been long enough for you to start counting the number of different shades of brown in his eyes, and it had been long enough for the smell of burnt flapjack to start rising from the skillet.

"Shit!" Jack cursed, snapping the both of you out of your trances as he struggles to get the burnt flapjack off of the skillet and chuck it into the trashcan. It hit the floor. You continued to observe, laughing as he ran over to where the failed flapjack-shot had landed and bent over, picking it up and hissing as the heat came in contact with his bare hands.

"Maybe we _could_ do this when we're out of here." You finished, smiling as he returned to the stove, ready to do _this_ any time he wanted.


	2. Jacked (F2!Analyse x Reader)

You sighed, thinking back to what had happened in the living room that morning. You and Analyse had been sitting together, talking about an instance where she picked a girl up and moved her during a soccer match when Kathryn passed by to go to the kitchen. Unexpectedly, Analyse had lost track of where she'd been at in her story, her sharp brown eyes following the blonde woman until she was out of sight, and then out of earshot. That's when you heard something you didn't ever think you'd hear.

"She's really pretty..." It was whispered, low enough so that no one but you and Analyse herself would be able to hear it. Her cheeks were dusted red as she shook her head, which made you blink in disbelief. The brunette had begun continuing her story, but you couldn't pay attention.

Did she mean that in a gay way or in a "we're all girls so we can compliment each other like that" way? You didn't know. Surely if it were the latter, she would've just said it to Kathryn out loud, right? ...Right? Analyse had casually commented on how she liked your hair (h/l), or how nice the (e/c) hue of your eyes was, but you'd never assumed it could be like... _That_. No matter how much you wanted it to be like that, she seemed straight. Then again, it hadn't ever been discussed. You sighed again, trying to tune back into her story.

Oh. She was talking about Jack, AKA the reason you assumed she was straight. She was ranting and raving about how attractive he was all the time, and you figured there was chemistry there. Though you were admittedly jealous, you felt it wasn't your place to interfere. If they got into a showmance and destroyed their game, that was their own problem. Then again, that wasn't exactly beneficial, as you'd made a final two with Analyse that you'd actually planned on holding yourself to, assuming that you and she made it that far.

~

Analyse really was something.

Well, actually, she was a lot of things; your best friend, your final two, your alliance member, your workout buddy, your crush, and so on. And she was a fan of Jack.

Something you'd noticed over the small period of time you'd been in the house was that Jack had plenty of fans. Hell, you'd even come up with a joke term to apply to them; Jacked. Though you'd never joked about that out loud, you found that it was some sort of comfort to be able to find the whole thing funny as Analyse stared at the other brunette and started her tangents about how intricate his tattoos were or how his hair looked good in every style he put it in. They certainly had chemistry. When they did talk, which was often, they'd always be touching; sitting next to each other so close that their thighs would be pressed together, one of her hands on his strong biceps, his arm casually slipped around her waist. Hell, they'd even cuddle sometimes. Admittedly, you did the same things with her, and she returned the affection. Maybe she was just touchy with people she was friendly with? She did like complimenting others. Maybe she was just trying to be nice to Jack? 

_No, (y/n), stop it with the false hope. She isn't into you._

You were suffering through it again as you and Analyse sunbathed in the backyard, backs against a large towel protecting you from the scratchy texture of the fake grass that you were laying on. Jack, Jackson, Kathryn, and Holly were in the pool, Analyse not-so-subtly watching them, her eyes trained on a certain fitness trainer. 

"Oh my God, he's so hot." You internally groaned, looking over to see Jack in those red and black swim trunks that he almost always wore, laughing as he and Jackson talked about God knows what. "You know who's hotter, though?"

You sat up in interest and rested your wait on your elbow as you turned to face her, watching her intently as she did the same. She was gorgeous, really; hair falling over her shoulders in shiny, straight brown waves, long eyelashes fluttering above her smoldering eyes, tan body and taut skin shining under the sunlight that somehow made her beauty even more radiant than it already was.

"Who?" You questioned, nervously fiddling with your (f/c) swimsuit and sweeping your (h/l) (h/c) hair away from your face. Ugh, you should've pulled it back before going outside. How annoying. 

"You."

You sputtered, unsure of how to respond. "I thought you liked Jack?"

"Well, yeah? He's my friend- Oh, wait, you thought I meant like- Oh, no. He's hot and all, but," Analyse explained, reaching forward and subtly resting her hand on one of yours. "I like _you_." She laughed in that casual way she always did, honeyed voice like music to your ears as relief and excitement flooded through your body all at once. "I like him, just not like _that_. I like _you_ like that."

"I'd kiss you, but-"

"Yeah, no, let's go inside to do that." Analyse stood and started walking towards the backdoor, you following her. Once you got inside, she grabbed your hand, intertwining your fingers before slipping into the kitchen with you and moving behind one of the counters where no one could see before finally pressing her lips against yours. Kissing her was everything you expected and more; soft but passionate, the taste of her lip gloss and the fruit salad she'd had that morning taking over your senses. Her perfume filled your nostrils as you took a deep breath in, but before you could get into it, the soccer player pulled away and nudged you back a bit. You were about to question it when she moved her hands away from yours and lifted a finger to gently push against your lips, shushing you right there. "There's more where that came from when I win HOH this week. You'll have to wish me luck, though, (n/n)."

"Yeah..." You trailed off, the fantasies of everything you two could do in an HOH room by yourselves taking over your mind. It would be nice to have some semblance of privacy and time away from the other houseguests. "Good luck."


	3. Together (Christie x Houseguest!Reader)

You yawned, sitting up on the counter as you watched Analyse and Christie. You were in a three-person alliance, though you often felt like the third wheel watching them the way you did. They were always winning comps and strategizing with each other, spending time together, just... Talking. And you were just... There. You put in your fair share, but it was always just the two of them. And it was frustrating because you wanted it to be you and Christie. But it wasn't. It was Analyse and Christie.

You were snapped out of your depressing thoughts by the two women looking at you, almost as if they were waiting for you.

"Sure, sounds good. I trust both of you and I'm here to help." You bullshitted, hoping that answer would work to whatever they were talking about. You trusted that they hadn't been talking about doing something stupid. Christie smiled and left the room, saying something about going to talk to Jack as she closed the door behind her, leaving you and Analyse.

The brunette looked down at her nails, looking bored as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and turned to you. "So, when are you gonna make a move on her?"

"I'm sorry?" You questioned, feeling backed into a corner as Analyse's sharp brown eyes stared at you and into your soul. 

"Christie. When are you gonna make a move?"

"Uh... What do you mean?" You questioned, trying to act completely oblivious. Christie didn't like you, and a showmance at this point was a bad idea. Maybe once you were out of the house, under the assumption that you did have a chance with her. You remembered her telling you that she'd gotten out of a long term relationship before entering the house and that she'd wanted to take time for herself. 

"Ha," Analyse laughed, giving you one of those knowing smiles of hers. "That's fucking funny. No, but seriously, I see the way you two look at each other. C'mon."

Knowing that you were caught, you stood up off of the counter and shook your head, looking down at the ground. "I'm not going to make a move, Analyse. Her eyes are on you, you should know that."

"(y/n), she's my friend. I'm her friend. You're just being oblivious, you should know that she likes you by now."

"Analyse," You whispered, heading towards the door, looking back at the soccer player. "If she really does like me, prove it."

-

It was the next day when the three of you were in Analyse's HOH room, door locked as you were all sitting in a circle on her large bed, talking about what you were going to do. 

"I'm so happy! I wasn't planning on winning this early, but I'm glad I did. I can finally make a move." Analyse smiled, turning to look at you. "I'm so happy I could just kiss you." Your (e/c) eyes widened as your glance immediately flew to Christie, who was looking at you. She quickly averted her gaze back to Analyse, who was smirking. "I was thinking... I should put up Jessica and Jackson... And then Jessica or one of us wins veto and takes her off, and we can put up Jack as a replacement." Analyse looked at both you and Christie, the both of you nodding in agreement. Jack and Jackson were huge threats, and as they continued to skate through the game untouched, you grew more and more worried that you were playing their game for them. It was a good time, especially with Analyse to hide behind.

"Sounds good." You looked at Christie to see a look in her sea-colored eyes that you couldn't recognize, but she looked away, standing up and heading towards the door. "I'll see you later, I'm... Going to get some rest." The blonde turned to face you guys one last time, which was when Analyse made the finishing move, wrapping her tan arms around you to pull you into a strong hug. Right then, Christie left the room. You hugged Analyse back before pulling away and standing up. 

"You should go make a move." Analyse encouraged you, laying down and pulling the covers on top of herself. 

"Why?" You questioned, unsure of why she was so insistent on this. Was she trying to set up something to destroy you and Christie's game further down the line? Or was she really just that concerned about your relationship with Christie? Ugh. This was more stressful than it should've been. 

"You said to prove to you that she likes you, didn't you? Go talk to her. Just trust me."

You nodded, sweeping your (h/l) (h/c) hair out of the way of your face as you left the room and shut the door behind you, heading towards one of the bedrooms. You didn't see why Christie was tired, as the HOH wasn't a physical competition, and it was still so early in the evening that the sun hadn't even set yet. Regardless of that, the blonde was curled up in the blankets on one of the beds, face buried into the pillow she was laying on.

"Christie?"

"Hm?" She hummed, turning around to face you as she continued to lay down, looking absolutely wrecked. She was smiling, but it didn't travel to her eyes. Something was bothering her. "What's up? I'm trying to sleep."

"No, you're not." You objected, walking over to the bed and sitting on the side of it next to her. You looked down at her questioningly, unsure of what to say. "You've always said that you admire honesty and vulnerability. Unless you were lying about that, it's hypocritical of you to lie to me, Chris. What's upsetting you?"

"Ah," Christie laughed at the nickname and sat up, pulling the blanket off of her so she could move next to you. You were suddenly thankful that it was so early that no one wanted to go to bed yet. You two were alone. "I hate to say it, but you're right. I'm... Conflicted." She explained as she stared at the wall; green-blue eyes focused on anywhere but you, wavy blonde hair falling from her head and past her shoulders, a little bit messy from laying down. "You and Analyse are just friends, right?"

"Yeah." You gulped, waiting for Christie to tell you the truth. Maybe Analyse had been right. You really were oblivious. "We're just friends."

"I told myself that I wasn't really looking into a showmance when I got into the house... I wanted a break from romance, to take care of myself and live my life. But I think I realized something," Christie stopped, tentatively reaching out and placing one of her hands on one of yours. "When Analyse was with us in her HOH room, though... I got jealous of you two. Of you with her. And I know that isn't healthy, she's my friend, but I couldn't help you. I've liked you for a while now, but I kept telling myself that if it happened it happened and that I shouldn't say anything. After all, I wanted to focus on me."

"Christie..."

"But I think I can focus on myself even more than I've ever been able to because of you. You inspire me, (y/n), and despite the relationships I've been in, I've never felt this way about anyone else. I want to focus on myself, and..." The blonde trailed off, her grip on your hand tightening as she looked back at you. "I want to do it with you."

"You can," You smiled, squeezing her hand back reassuringly and leaning into her touch. " _We_ can. We can do it together."

"Yeah," She smiled back. "Together."


	4. Trust Me (Nick x Showmance!Reader)

You sighed, stressed as you knocked on the door of the HOH room. Isabella had won HOH and you knew you needed to talk to her, especially after your boyfriend, Nick, let you know that she was considering putting you up. 

Your relationship with Nick was complicated. Though neither of you went into the house to look for a showmance specifically, it just sort of... Happened. And as both of you knew how people would target you for having a relationship, you decided to keep it secret. Most of the houseguests didn't even know you two talked. It was frustrating to not be able to spend time with him, but you figured you could do that outside of the house. You heard Isabella's voice telling you to come in and took a deep breath, opening the door. You weren't sure of exactly what your plan was, but whatever ideas you did have were tossed out the window when you walked in to see Isabella curled up in the blankets, curled into Nick's side. He had one of his strong, tattooed arms lazily wrapped around her to pull her closer. God, you would have to suffer this discussion with your boyfriend holding the girl you were talking to. This would take some effort.

-

By the time you were done convincing Isabella to nominate anyone but you, you were tired, exhausted, and not wanting anything to do with anyone. You were frankly disappointed that you and Nick hadn't won HOH, and even more disappointed that Nick was allowing Isabella to just cling to him like a sloth on a branch. You really didn't want to deal with anyone right now, but Nick... God, you didn't even want to look at him. Maybe he was just trying to strategize and get her to nominate who he wanted her to, but he didn't have to be so close to her in order to be able to do that. You sighed. You were overly jealous, he was just playing the game, and you were being irrational about it. But you did need a break. Deciding that you'd just distance yourself for the next few days while the rest of Isabella's HOH played out, you went to bed, knowing you wouldn't be able to sleep that well with the thoughts of whatever Isabella and Nick were up to in that HOH room on your mind.

Ugh. You started to think. If he was being that touchy with her- Or, rather, allowing her to be that touchy with _him_ just to influence her a certain way, that made you wonder... Was he doing the same thing with you? Were you just a pawn in his game? Whatever. He'd be occupied with Isabella's HOH for the next few days, you had time to think about it.

-

You weren't surprised to hear a knock on the door of your HOH room the next week. You were even less surprised to see that it was Nick at the door, despite everyone having gone to bed hours ago. You assumed he didn't want anyone being suspicious of him talking to you.

Isabella's HOH was relatively uneventful and went exactly the way Nick had wanted it to go. Inspired by both what had happened the week before and wanting to get yourself some allies that weren't Nick, you managed to win the competition. When everyone huddled you in that large hug the second the competition ended, even though you weren't sure where you and Nick stood, you couldn't help but allow yourself to smile down at him as he lifted you into his strong arms and congratulated you.

Without hesitation, you allowed him to come into the room, shutting the door behind you. The brunette grabbed one of your hands and intertwined your fingers, leaning in and wrapping an arm around your waist before pressing a kiss to the top of your head. "I missed you."

"Did you really, though?" You questioned, still holding his hand, but looking quizzically at him. "You seemed to be more interested in Bella last week." You muttered, rolling your eyes as he scoffed at you, as if he hadn't been hanging at her every word.

"She was the HOH, (y/n), I had to be interested. Bella and I are good friends, but we're not like that. You're the only person I feel this way about, you know that. I know it's been rough, but once we get out of here with five hundred thousand dollars, we can be as public as we want. Just trust me and enjoy this week with me, okay?"

"You mean that?" You questioned, allowing him to wrap his arms around your waist and pull you closer to him, your face buried in his bare chest.

"Of course I do."

"Okay. Let's talk strategy. I think I know who I want to put up this week."

"Okay."


	5. Robyn Kass x Jack (Parody)

"Hi, I'm Jack," The brunette spoke, drawing out his own shaky rendition of the Disney Channel logo. "And this is CBS, where problematic men get casted as long as they're white, pretty, and in great shape!"

"Hi, I'm Robyn Kass, and this is Kassting," She spoke, laughing as she tossed her hair over her shoulder in that obnoxious way you could only imagine from one of those stereotypical catty bimbos in high school movies. "I very obviously cast certain archetypes that I find attractive no matter how problematic they are as people- _Because wow_ , I sure can pick 'em- but it doesn't matter as long as they don't straight up drop racist or sexist slurs even if they're being blatantly problematic! That's reality tv for you! Oh, and don't worry, if they do drop slurs, we'll just do a terrible segment on it to try to seem sensitive even though we'll edit it neutrally despite claiming that we're against aforementioned slurs! Toodles!"

**//before y'all get offended, this is just a parody, and i'm salty about jack's recent behavior in the house on the livefeeds and Kass's nonexistent casting skills. come at me.**


	6. Homesick (Analyse x Homesick!Reader)

You sighed, floating on your back in the pool as you looked up at the sun, enjoying the silence. It was nice to have time by yourself like this to reminisce about home. You'd only been in the Big Brother house for a few weeks, but you'd never been away from home for that long without at least some sort of contact with the people you loved. 

You wondered about your family and your friends, about how your garden and pets were doing without you there. You'd left your house to your best friend, who agreed to take care of everything the way you asked, but still. You wanted to be there. And it wasn't like you were ungrateful or anything- You had plenty of people supporting you back home, watching you religiously on Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays, cheering you on as you tried your best to maneuver your way through the game. And the thought of that kept you going, but still, you'd give almost anything to get away from the other houseguests and see your friends and family or even just nap in your own bed or go on a walk around your town for just a day. But, you still had two months left. You'd already been doing well, so why ruin it? Big Brother was a once in a lifetime opportunity. 

You let your eyes fall open at the sound of someone getting into the pool, noticing Analyse sitting on a chair float, dipping her legs in the water as she glanced over at you. You looked at the water, watching as her movements throughout it made the clear liquid form a variety of ripples.

"Hey, (y/n)." She smiled at you, pushing her sunglasses up so they rested on the top of her head, revealing her smoldering brown eyes.

You'd always liked Analyse. She was strong, fun, and absolutely gorgeous; the type of person whose smile lit up an entire room- And the thing was, she knew all of that. She was confident, someone who lifted both herself and others up.

"Good morning, Analyse." You said, adjusting your position so you were simply standing in the pool, your feet touching the bottom. 

"You seem off," Analyse commented, raising her eyebrows at you as she stared you down. "What's up?"

"Oh, just a bit homesick." You explained, watching as she smiled at you sympathetically. 

"Yeah, I get it. It's nice here, but I get homesick a lot too. Is there anything I can do?" The brunette asked, smoothly getting off of her floatie and pushing it to the side of the pool, gracefully landing in the water and starting to swim.

"Having someone here who understands is more than enough. Thank you."

She smiled at you, adjusting her ponytail as she stood in front of you. Without warning, she splashed some water at you, coating your face and hair in it. "Any time."

"Oh, I'm gonna get you for that!" You laughed, any feeling of homesickness temporarily leaving your mind. 

"Come on, then!"

You only had two months left. You could have a little fun, right?


	7. The Glad Game (Camp CB!Ovi x Camp CB!Reader)

Unsurprisingly, you were the third person to end up in camp comeback, on the uncomfortable beds, in the unpleasing room, with actual houseguests only coming to talk to you if they wanted something- Or, more accurately, information about someone. Quite frankly, you didn't even want to win at this point. No, no, you wanted to get back in and inconvenience every single one of those fucks who had stabbed you in the back. It sucked, though.

You looked over at Ovi, who was sitting in front of that stupid little black and white television, waiting for something to happen. You weren't going to wait, though. What for? To watch that one majority alliance in the house that was very obviously there control yet another week and send an outlier to join you guys? Wow, how interesting to watch! Yeah, no. 

Ovi was someone you liked, which is why you were so upset that both of you had to be evicted this early with only one of you allowed to return to the house. Hell, there was only a fifty percent chance of it being one of you two, so it wasn't even for sure. But if anyone deserved it, it was Ovi. He was kind and intelligent, and a good enough actor that most of the houseguests were convinced that he wasn't too angry with them for voting him out. He'd blend right back in, and he'd be just fine. Plus, he had confided in you that he had his power. Hopefully, he could tip the scales in favor of his side of the house, whatever his side was... If he even had a side.

"(y/n), what's wrong?" You looked up to see Ovi looking at you with concern in those soft brown eyes of his.

"Just agitated by this whole situation. This is honestly a stupid fucking twist, couldn't we have just done a battle back? We need a back to the basics season or some shit." You complained, unable to think of a recent season without some ridiculous power or twist that was way over the top, like this one. Twenty was good to see after the trainwreck that was nineteen, but nonetheless, another all-stars season without twists in it would be pretty cool to see. "Notice how all these twists only ever benefit the wrong people? Production's fucked, man."

"Oh c'mon, be more positive. At least we have the opportunity to get back in the house." He tried to debate, but you weren't really having it.

"No, not _we_ , it's you, me, David, or whichever one of those remaining thirteen people happens to roll in here next because they got blindsided." You moved to sit next to Ovi, not minding it too much when he rested his head on your shoulder. 

"Well, I'm determined to get back in, but if I don't, I'd like you to. And if either of us or even David gets in, whichever one of us does will do good. I know I can win, and so can you guys." 

Tentatively, you moved to rest your hand on one of his, intertwining you guys' fingers. His skin was warm and soft, the exact opposite of everything in camp comeback and something you wanted to feel more of. "How are you always so sure of yourself in the worst situations? I was the only vote to keep you. You basically got voted out unanimously. What makes you think you won't get booted right back out the moment you step foot in that door?"

"It's called having faith in yourself, (y/n). Peace of mind helps more than you'd think. You should try it sometime!"

"Yeah?" You questioned, subtly biting your inner cheek as you felt his thumb gently run over the back of your hand in a soothing manner, somehow calming you down almost instantly. You liked that about Ovi- he just had that weird ability to make any situation seem better than it actually was. "And how do you suggest I do that? I can't just change my entire viewpoint."

"We could play the glad game." He suggested with a small shrug, still holding your hand. 

"The glad game?"

"Yeah, just name something you're happy about right now. I'll start! I'm happy that you're here with me."

You smiled. "I'm happy that you're here, too. I actually kind of like this game- I'm smiling already."

"Then let's keep playing."


	8. Peas In A Pod (Kathryn x Gr8ful!Reader)

You sighed, not looking forward to the job that Jack and Jackson had somehow charged you with; keeping Kathryn calm in the days leading up to eviction night and the next HOH. It was obvious that she'd been driving poor Jackson off the walls with her clinginess, which by correlation drove Jack crazy, which disturbed the peace in the Gr8ful alliance, and that put everyone on edge. So, as a girl who wasn't Holly (who Kathryn seemed to think was the one stealing Jackson's attention in the first place), you were asked by an absolutely exhausted Jackson and Jack to keep her calm and pull her attention away from them and the rest of Gr8ful in general, because apparently she was gradually breaking down the wall that was Holly's sanity as well.

Regardless of the fact that Sam had done as Kathryn had asked and refrained from using the veto, leaving Kemi and Jessica up for eviction, Jack and Jackson wanted Kathryn in line in case she attained some sort of power next week. And, eventually, Gr8ful would dispose of her when she either became useless to them or her paranoia got to be too much.

Frankly, you didn't see Kathryn as a threat, and you didn't have any problem with her. She was a little too talkative, a little too paranoid, but it was Big Brother. What'd these people expect? Whatever. You weren't complaining- After all, if they were going to try to have you in charge of the Kathryn situation, that would just be one more number and one more person to manipulate in your favor.

So, now you and Kathryn were in one of the many rooms in the house, door shut to keep your words private as you sat next to each other.

"So... What are you thinking about the vote?" You asked, also remembering that you'd been asked to solidify Gr8ful's votes against Kemi for eviction. Supposedly, Isabella, Nick, Cliff, Nicole, and Kat had all been talking about voting out Jess, and though you were convinced that you and your alliance had the numbers, a split vote would be concerning. It was better safe than sorry, right?

"I don't know. You?"

Great. She was asking for your opinion. Time to play things off. "Well, it's still so early in the game and I don't know Kemi or Jess all that well... But it seems like almost everyone wants to vote Kemi out, and I don't want to be on the wrong end of the vote."

"Yeah... You're right. Ugh, this is so stressful!" The blonde complained, messing with her hair as she pouted and looked up at the ceiling. "Let's talk about something else."

"Like?" You questioned, tilting your head slightly.

"Well, I don't know, um..." She averted her dark brown eyes, her eyebrows raising in that way they did when she was obviously lying. So, something was probably on her mind. You wouldn't be surprised if she was still pondering over how she was going to vote this week despite saying she agreed with you, but just in case...

"What's on _your_ mind?" Figuring that if she had any information useful to you, she might spill it, you decided that asking that wouldn't be the worst idea you'd had as of yet. 

"Do you think Holly and Michie are, like... Together?"

"Uh," You thought back to the very obvious budding showmance, but hoped that those two had the common sense to keep tightlipped about it until they left the house. Had it gotten out already? Well, it was obvious. They weren't together. Yet. But it was getting there, and everyone probably knew by this point. "Not to my knowledge." You lied, wondering if Kathryn was jealous. You weren't sure if she liked Jackson or just wanted to be his friend and thought that Holly was getting in the way of that, or... You really had no idea. The whole dynamic between those three was so fucking _weird_ ; Holly and Jackson, two peas in a pod, tolerating Kathryn, the third pea who didn't quite fit without inconveniencing the first two. Really, it just seemed like Kathryn wanted to be liked, and you were the same in a way. Maybe she could be your pea in a pod. "Why? You like Michie or something?"

"No, I mean, yes? In a friend way, I mean. Recently he told me that he couldn't hang out with me around everyone else because he's afraid it'll make him look bad."

Oh, so that was why they put you up to this. That explained a lot. You figured it couldn't have been solely something as innocuous as Jackson and Holly being exhausted by Kathryn's presence. He was afraid of being associated with this season's pawns and wanted to stay comfortably within the confines of his alliance, so he was going to have you do it instead.

"Why would it make him look bad?"

"I don't really know- Because people will think that we're too close and he doesn't want to be paired with me because I've already been on the block? Something like that. I brought up that he hangs out with Holly more than he hangs out with me, and he said that she's different. Does he just not like me or something, or am I really that bad to be associated with?"

"I dunno," You lied again, trying to act as stupid as you could without making it obvious that you were doing just that; acting. "Paranoia, man. I guess that's what Big Brother does to people. Look, Kat, if he doesn't want to be your friend, it's his loss, not yours. And I'm always your friend."

"Yeah," Kat sighed, smiling right after and surprisingly reaching over to give you a quick side hug. Your face was turning red. Were you blushing? Why were you blushing? Oh no. "Thanks."

"A-Any time."


End file.
